mbmbamfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 135: TWENTY-DIRT
"Twenty-Dirt" was originally released on January 7, 2013. Description We apologize for the audio in this week's episode -- not because we all sound bad, but because Justin sounds so good that it makes the other two sound like chumps. Also, we talk about Wienerville for about ten minutes, which probably also constitutes "bad audio." Suggested Talking Points Justin's Jaundice, Green Acres, Furry Church, Po-Ta-Toes, BIKE ME, Justin's Sidewalk of Stars, Visible Puppetry, A Glowing Piece of that Radical Rock Outline 07:21 - My boyfriend and I have been dating for almost three years, and we can both see ourselves in it for the long haul, but when we talk about the future I want to live in a beautiful apartment in the city, and he wants to live off the grid in a cabin in the woods. While I support being self-sustaining, I still want all the cushy amenities of life. Is there a compromise here? What would you do? -- Vexed In Vancouver 13:46 - Y - Sent in by Ira Wray, from Yahoo Answers user No Name, who asks: Is it acceptable to wear a Snuggie in church? Have you ever seen anyone wearing a Snuggie in church? Do you wear one? If I went to church I think it would be nice to snuggle up in the pew with your Snuggie and Bible. They should make them in religious themed prints for that purpose. 18:43 - How do you get the cat-poopy smell out of your office when you're trying to do comedy? - Justin McElroy 19:54 - Hey brothers, should I eat mashed potatoes with a fork or a spoon? -- Mashed In Kentucky 25:13 - I frequent a nearby arcade, and when I'm there I like to play some of the games that give tickets for reward such as ski-ball. However, as a grown man I have absolutely no use for these tickets whatsoever. I usually look for the nearest child at the end of the day and give them a fist-full of tickets to brighten their day. However, I am worried this makes me look like a creeper. Is it acceptable to do? Should I just leave the tickets in the machine for kids to stumble upon theirselves, or should I just stop this entirely and just leave with a handful of spider rings every time? -- No Tickey, No Problem 33:39 - MZ - Personal message from Brit, Cam, Yassir, Adam, and Jones. Sponsored by Extreme Restraints. 41:29 - Y - Sent in by Ira Wray, from a deleted Yahoo Answers user, who asks: Is it weird my bf wants a puppet show for his 30th? He's never wanted anything before and if I ever ask he says "nothing". But today he said very seriously that he would love so much to have a string puppet show perform for his birthday. Should I book him one or is it weird for him to want that? 50:50 - Housekeeping 53:52 - FY - Sent in by Ira Wray, from Yahoo Answers user You Don't Even Know, who asks: How did Fred Savage go back in time to narrarate himself? Quotes On Cat Shit On Po-Ta-Toes On Year Slogans On BIKE ME Trivia Deep Cuts * Griffin asks about "doodads and whatzits galore," which is a misquote of the song "Part of Your World" in The Little Mermaid. References & Links Category:Episodes Category:Ira Wray Category:Extreme Restraints Category:French Stewart Category:Video Games